


Seimas: The Quest to Slay Thanos

by awesomer12



Category: Marvel
Genre: Depression, F/M, Foodie, Gen, Magic, Outer Space, Politics, Redemption, Science Fiction, Seimas needs a hug, Thanos is a serial killer, past trauma, sorcery, warfare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomer12/pseuds/awesomer12
Summary: "If I don't seek justice for my family and my people, then who will?"Seimas, a man who has lost his beloved wife, son, and planet to the genocide of Thanos, is now on a quest to slaughter the intergalactic warlord himself. Who will he meet along the way? What grueling obstacles will he come in conflict with? This is the story of a dark sorcerer's struggle back towards grace.





	1. I. Arrival

It had been about a month since Seimas had taken a visit to Earth. After ultimately achieving his goal of obtaining the Pink Diamond, a gem of frenzied magical power, he has since gone back into space in his pursuit for Thanos. 

During this time of travelling, Seimas did a lot of reflection. The universe truly was a magnificient, ever-expanding place of both wonder and horror. The sheer complexities that abound within this purpotedly infinite space made Seimas reckon that, perhaps, there was still hope for a completely new life. One where he could meet another woman, start a new family, and forget the tragedies of his past. 

To completely forget his past life, however, would be an impossible undertaking in and of itself. Sweet Jess, the love of his life. No other woman could drive him like she did. He could imagine it right now. Just him and her, Seimas and Jess. Beautiful day, light and cool breeze, and laying on a picnic blanket near the lake. No worries in the world, just each other. He could imagine that gentle, but impeccably alluring smile of her's while looking at her. Oh what he would do for just one more day of caressing her flowing, brown hair. 

Or what about Rogerus? The apple of his eye, Seimas' son. When Seimas sees his son, he sees joy, exuberance, and hope. Rogerus had a bright light in his spirit that gave Seimas hope that there may still be some good in a fallen world. Whenever he heard his laugh, Seimas' day was immediately made delightful. Heavens, Rogerus had so much potential to be a hundred times the man Seimas was. Why did he have to be taken away right before the prime time of his life? 

...perhaps, there was no way to move on. The only thing that really mattered now was slaying the intergalactic warlord, Thanos. The despicable hellion that murdered his family without a second thought. "Approaching orbit of planet Uruk," the spaceship computer relayed. The notice went over Seimas' head as he was still self-reflecting over his deceased family. "Seimas..." 

"Oh—yes," Seimas said with a kneejerk reaction, "pardon my ignorance. Move forward." Moments past with nothing happening. "Did you hear me?" 

"Receiving transmission from the Uruk International Space Force," the ship computer relayed. 

The ship computer screen then showed a task force of five UISF agents with a very angry team leader making her face known. Seimas watched on nonchalantly and said, "Interesting, I did not know that this planet harbored Skrulls. Then again, sometimes you can never tell what is and isn't when it comes to them, right?" 

"You are trespassing on Urukian space grounds without proper status," said the angry woman, "state your case for why you're here." 

"I was simply moving forward through here to get to where I'm going. Now tell me, young lady, did you wake up this morning with a stick up your rear end?" 

The woman scoffed and then replied, "No. I am doing my duty in ensuring that no foreigners trespass through our space grounds without permission. You seriously think I should act all 'peachy' for unlawful migrants such as yourself? Give me a break." 

"Ugh, can't stand guys like these," another female agent expressed with a chuckle. 

"You said it," a male agent then said. 

Seimas shook his head in wonder and said, "Amazing, such unparalleled insolence to a man you've never met." He looked down at his right hand and made a dark magic construct of a skull with the hand. "You bring shame to your homeworld." 

"Scakun, is he an Urukian too?" asked a now confounded male agent.   
"I don't know, Chad," Scakun replied, "what do you think, Myla?" 

Myla did not make an immediate response so Seimas did for her. "Ah, so the flamboyant leader finally desists that she may be in the wrong after all." 

"I—I never said I was wrong," Myla finally relayed, "Just maybe a little too... pushy." 

"I can understand that. Very well, I will be on my way." 

"Wait, you still need to register before you can go since you passed by our space," Myla insisted to Seimas' irritation. 

"How much time would this require of me?" Seimas questioned. 

"No more than five minutes." 

Seimas, at this point, seriously contemplated the act of engaging with the task force. They were only five people on a ship and even though their ship had access to only slightly better weaponry, they did not have the feature of self-repair like his did. Thanos was still millions of miles away from Seimas' current position so for all intents and purposes, it really would be best to just take the agents out now and save time. 

But then he remembered. Thanos destroys whole worlds, kills billions of people at a time, and rips apart millions of families just to pursue his own selfish vitriol. Seimas already made a pact with himself to never transform into the man he so despised. These agents were not committing any heinous acts and only worked to sustain themselves and their families. They were not inherently bad people. And thus, Seimas conceded with Myla's request. 

"Oh—actually you can follow us down to the planet surface and register there!" Scakun announced. 

"Why in good Heavens would I want to do that?" was Seimas' response. 

"Because you'll be entered into a raffle to win a new spaceship! One much bigger and better than what you have now!" 

"Seriously?" 

"Yeah! Come follow us now!" 

The Space Force ship then proceeded to make its descent towards the planet. Seimas did not fret, however. He simply surmised that all five of them would pay dearly if this turned to be a hoax. 

* * *

Seimas exited his ship and took his first step onto Urukian soil. He took in a large inhale and expelled an equally great exhale. He liked the overall atmosphere of the planet. The sky had an orange-tint that gave Seimas a sense of tranquility and peace. He also admired the city that surrounded him. The skyscrapers that were around him made their presence known, but didn't overstay their welcome. A large part of the natural scenery and foliage still abounded around him. 

The highway that preceded Seimas was full of fast-traveling hovercars; which quickly let him know that this planet was not of the primitive type like Earth seemed to be. A local walked up to him said, "You look lost. Do you need some help getting around here in Thracia?" 

"Oh yes," Seimas replied, "if you don't mind. I'm looking for a place to register? I'm not from this planet." 

"Registration is actually in the building to your left," the local said before pointing to where it was. 

"Oh good Heavens, forgive my stupidity," Seimas said with a chuckle, "I'll be on my way, thank you." 

The local laughed back and replied, "I actually missed my time to get up for work today so it's alright. Safe travels!" 

Where did those scoundrel agents disappear off to? Seimas did not take mockery lightly. He was once made a fool by his classmates by coming into school on an off day due to a "supposed" party. The whole idea of a party in the morning sounded ludicrous to him even then. But he still fell for it and was, therefore, the laughing stock of the class. 

Things were different now, however. After learning the magic spells of The Dark One, Seimas could swiftly deal a twofold trick back on his mocker. Nevertheless, Seimas did not think too much on it and made his way to registration. 

Upon entering the building, Seimas was immediately dismayed by the seemingly interminable line of people before him waiting for registration. Worse was that more people were entering the building, cutting closer to the front of the line, _and weren't getting called out for it_. "This is absolute lunacy," Seimas remarked, "Why are people cutting to the front without reprimand?" 

"Cause they set a reservation for registration, bro," said a pink-haired man in front of Seimas.

The agents never told him anything about that, Seimas thought. "Reservations?" he questioned, "So how long will this realistically take, then?" 

"Without the reservation people coming in, I'd say fifteen minutes," said the man. "But with them? I'd say closer to forty-five minutes." 

The pink-haired man's answer earned him a burst of laughter from Seimas. "Did I miss a joke or something?" said another person on the line as people looked at the laughing Seimas in wonder. 

"This is the joke!" Seimas yelled out with a laughter-filled voice before leaving. As soon as he walked outside, he was met with Myla and a few other agents different from the ones he met in space. "Oh, so now you decide to show your face to me." 

"You need to register, sir," Myla insisted. "It doesn't even have to be at this building in particular, you could just do it the fast way without opting-in to the sweepstakes."

"No, I've wasted enough time here as it is. I understand that you have a duty, but I have one as well. One that I'd argue is far more pressing and critical than your's ever will be. Excuse me." 

"Do not take another step!" Myla ordered as she outstretched an arm. The agents accompanying lifted their guns. Before Seimas could get the opportunity to ignore her request, the top three floors of the registration building were bombed, only leaving the two bottom ones without disarray. 

A swarm of airships then invaded the skies of Thracia, destroying anything or anyone they could find in plain sight. "**Red Alert! Red Alert! The Hydronos are attacking Thracia! Permission for military support!**" Myla yelled into her comms. Seimas dodged a plasma blast from one of the airships with a magic-induced leap. The sorcerer then formulated a ball of dark magic and launched it back at his attacker, destroying the entire airship and its passengers before gracefully landing down on the ground. 

One of the agents yelled something at Myla, but she wasn't listening. She saw what Seimas just did and was awestruck. "We need him on our side," Myla said to the agent that yelled at her before. 

"Him?" said the agent, "But he's not registered—" 

"We'll figure all of that out later!" Myla said impatiently before waving at Seimas. "Hey! What's your name!?"


	2. II. Touching Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seimas' powers are immediately put to the test as a fleet of Hydronos invade Thracia.

The Hydronos' attack wasn't supposed to come this early. The Susans and the Hydronos were engaged in a previous battle not too long from the present one. Eight days to be exact. And yet, they were back with the same numbers and stopping power as their previous battle. It was one thing to have enough capital to replace destroyed equipment, but it's not as easy to replace permanently dispatched soldiers.

Nonetheless, the citizens of Thracia filed out of the city in evacuation as military personnel was en route towards the attack. "Cover me!" Myla yelled as she rushed for Seimas. Another airship fast came into the position of where the destroyed unit once flew and set its sights on the dark sorcerer. What morons, Seimas thought. 

"You should be careful of where you scorch your earth," Seimas said before multiplying himself into six shadows. The commanders of the airship were not used to these kinds of tactics. Perhaps, the Susans have enlisted themselves a magician in their ranks, the commandeers theorized. In any case, the airship fired a barrage of six missiles to compensate for the increased number of targets. 

"Watch out!" Myla yelled in Seimas' direction. The missiles made contact with their targets and annihilated the shadows. Out of the ashes of the explosions, however, came the real Seimas with a dark construct of a missile. 

The commandeers saw the impossible subterfuge of Seimas and quickly formulated a new plan of running high tail out of the city. "Too late," Seimas said as he snapped his fingers. The dark construct of a missile launched itself at supersonic speeds into the now evasive airship which brought forward its timely demise. 

Myla stopped running and stood a few feet away from a slightly irritated, but also slightly satisfied dark sorcerer. "Seimas," he lately responded. 

"Seimas," Myla repeated, "Your spaceship doesn't look too hot right now." 

Seimas looked behind him in disbelief to find his ship in a bit of disrepair. It was mainly the lower hull of the ship that got the brunt of the heat. The damage was not irreparable, but it wasn't going to be a quick fixer-upper either. It'd be best if Seimas took a break from any celestial dogfight for a while. "Those damned airships," Seimas exclaimed with a collected but irritated voice. 

"Nothing like Urukian weaponry," Myla offhandedly said. Seimas was very unimpressed with Myla. It was to the point where he gave her a look as if she had four heads. 

"Am I a joke to you?" he asked earnestly. 

"No," Myla quickly replied back, "The way you brought down those two airships with such ease was... truly amazing." Two agents ran to her side and told her that now was not the time for conversation as she was in danger of getting killed. Although, if one were to look around them, they would quickly see that there's no such danger close by. Most likely because the Hydronos were petrified of engaging with the dark sorcerer. "We're fine. This man created a safe zone for us." 

Seimas nodded his head and then trodded off to his ship. He had had enough of this trivial planet named Uruk. It was time to put the focus back on his main mission. "Where do you think you're going?" asked Myla. 

"Up," responded Seimas who was nearly at the entrance of his ship. 

"You're gonna use that damaged heap to travel into space?" 

"This 'damaged heap' has a self-reparation system that can repair the damage you see now," Seimas sharply replied. "So you can save your false concern for me." 

"Myla, we need to go now!" one of the agents said. 

"Hold on, I have a plan," Myla said back to one of the agents. She and the two agents patiently waited for Seimas to start his ship and fly into the air. Myla was determined to get Seimas on her side for the war, no matter what. "When the ship is approximately 1,000 feet off of the ground, I want you two to shoot it down." 

The two agents chuckled, thinking that their superior was joking. Her unwavering sternness, however, told them otherwise. Their light-hearted laughter turned into gripping fear. One of them spoke up and said, "That's suicide! You saw what he did to those two airships! If we attack him, we're done for!" 

"He's not gonna kill us," Myla assured. 

"How do you know that?" one of the agents said. 

"Trust me," was her response. While the two agents were still profoundly scared for their lives, they trusted their leader. Both of them beat their chests three times over the heart; this was Susan's way of saying they are about to die. The three of them lifted their guns to the ascending ship and as soon it reached an altitude of 1,000 feet, Myla yelled, "Fire!" 

The two agents shot their blasters while Myla charged her weapon. And by the time the agents' blasters were overheated, Myla shot a charged fireball at the ship. The fireball was the straw that broke the camel's back as the weakened ship tumbled back down to the ground. About a few seconds after the crash, the three of them saw a figure slowly exit out of the ship. Myla and the agents recognized the figure as Seimas, but he had a thick black cloud of smoke enveloped around him that wasn't there before. The two agents entertained the thought of shooting him, but as if Myla read their minds, she shook her head and said, "Don't shoot." 

As Seimas walked closer to the three, the two agents found it ever so hard to not lift their weapons and defend themselves from this unholy mystic. The two of them quivered while Myla remained steadfast as they could see Seimas' eyes glow bright purple. Before Myla could utter a word to Seimas, the dark sorcerer confined her with a dark rope construct with one hand. The two agents lifted their weapons, but their arsenal was quickly disabled with a couple of blasts of dark magic from the other hand. 

"You Urukians are a funny bunch I have to say," Seimas remarks, "When you guys see an opportunity for death, you jump at it. My question is, what's so appealing about dying? Honor code? Death wish? What?" One of the agents behind began tip-toeing away, but Seimas extended the rope construct to capture him. The dark sorcerer said to the free agent, "Unless you want to get roped down too, I suggest you sit tight." 

"Please hear me out!" Myla pleaded.

"Hear you out? You took my ship right out of the sky! That's not a cry for help, that's a cry for battle. Tell me why I shouldn't dispatch you just like I did with the airships." 

"You're right. I shouldn't have shot down your ship. I just... was desperate. We're locked in a war that we're seemingly losing and—any help we can get would be monumental. If you are not going to help us, then at least let us go free to fight our battle." 

While Myla's words did resonate with Seimas on an emotional scale, it was going to take more than an emotional appeal to let them off free. He needed to know if Myla's intentions were unreservedly pure. Using the rope construct as a bond, Seimas closed his eyes and synced his mind to the fears and trepidations of the stern leader. 

He saw a suburban village and zoomed in on the house where Myla lived. She and her sister sat inside the house and were eating a meal together. Her elderly parents sat outside having a conversation of the ongoing war between the Susans and the Hydronos when a jet flew over the village and bombed two-thirds of the entire populace. Most of the house that Myla resided in collapsed, but she slowly stood up from the rubble with fairly minor injuries. An absolute miracle, Seimas thought. He then sees Myla turn to where her parents were and struggle to lift some of the debris off of their bodies. This was where she made the grim discovery that her parents met their death at the hands of a Hydronos-led airstrike. 

Myla cried out for her parents to wake up as she shook their bodies. She uncontrollably sniveled and sobbed at the sudden demise of her parents, but then stopped and quickly turned around when she heard a noise behind her. Myla ran back to where her sister was and repeated, "Summa! Summa!" Seimas found himself teary-eyed as he could instantly relate what had happened to him with Myla. He would run just as fast if not faster at the mere, tender whisper of Jess' or Rogerus' voice. A tear ran down Seimas' face as Myla observed Summa's injuries. Her right leg was crushed under a large chunk of metal. But instead of tending to her injury, Myla simply hugged her sister tight. Myla may have lost her parents, but she didn't lose her sister, and she was going to do everything in her power to keep it that way. 

"This is her main fear," Seimas mumbled to himself. He terminated the bond, desynced himself from Myla's mind, and opened his eyes. Myla and one of the agents were released from the rope construct. She then came to her senses and asked what just happened. "I just searched your mind for what your greatest fear is, and it's the thought of losing your sister Summa." Myla opened her mouth, but Seimas raised a finger. "Remember, I'm a sorcerer. If you don't like the fact that I just peered through your mind, then consider it retribution for destroying my ship." Myla made an irritated groan while the agents remained dumbfounded. 

"I'll temporarily side with you in this war that you're engaged in. I recognize the fear that you have as I once shared a similar fear myself. Unfortunately for me, my fears became reality as my wife and son are no longer with me." 

"I'm sorry," Myla expressed. Seimas simply nodded and walked closer. 

"But I also recognize a motive in you. One of justice and righteous vengeance. You want to see your enemies be brought to their knees and get redressed for what they've done to you and your kin." 

Myla interjected and said, "No, I'm doing this for justice and only justice. I'm not some sort of avenger or vigilante who punishes those who did ill to me without rhyme or reason. There's a system in place to dish out justice to those deserving and I intend on following that system." 

"Come on, don't fool yourself. You joined the Uruk International Space Force so you could right the injustice of the death of your parents and to make sure you have an active role in the protection of your sister. I know this because I've been in your mind already, for Heaven's sake! I want to help in this war so you don't have to suffer a reality like mine." 

Hovertanks started rolling in close behind Seimas while a squadron of Susan aircraft flew into the city. The dark sorcerer observed the military arsenal of the Susans and said, "Is this all you got?"


End file.
